Unexpected
by Captain-MJB
Summary: A morning interupted.


**Slightly AU as James did not see them kissing on the platform.**

 **I have not wrote in the accent as I find it confusing.**

 **I also don't own Harry Potter.**

"Ted"

"Teddy"

"TEDDY!"

"What," Teddy groaned, burrowing his face even more into the pillow than it already was, trying his best to ignore the nagging voice and go back to sleep.

Victoire sighed before shaking her boyfriends's muscular shoulder, "You need to get up and dressed, now!" She whisper-shouted. Rolling her eyes when all she got in response was a muffled grunt.

"Ted please, get up, my maman's here," Victoire half pleaded to the turqouised haired boy.

It took a few seconds for her words to register in Teddy's head but when they did he shot up with wide eye's, "Your mum's here!" He asked loudly causing Vic to shush him, with a hand on his open mouth.

"You're mum's here!" Teddy asked once again once Victoire had removed her hand, this time as a whisper, still looking wide eyed towards Vic who was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, she said she wanted to surprise me," The girl admitted sheepishly, still slightly stunned that her mother was in here as well, she wasn't really one to come unannounced.

"Now you need to get up and put some clothes on whilst we figure out what to do, I told her I was getting dressed,"

"Did you tell her I was here?"

"No! What was I meant to say, hey Maman i'll just go wake Teddy who is asleep in my bed," She snapped, "I'm sure that would go down well,"

Ted sighed before moving to sit next to his girlfriend of six months, rubbing his hand up and down her arm before kissing her cheek, " You know Vic, I'm sure your mum will be fine with it, Dom and Louis were,"

"It's not that, I know she'd be fine with it, It's just she dosn't even want me living on my own while im still at school but I am, nevermind being in love with my best friend, I feel like i'm not ready to tell her," Victoire admitted, leaning her head on the shaggy haired boys shoulder for a minuet of peace before she stood up to change from her pjamas to her clothes.

"Okay, so I'm going to go out there and distract her, and you're going to sneak out of the front door, okay?" She stated whilst shimmying into her jeans.

"But Vic," Teddy started to speak but was cut of by the blonde haired witch coming over to kiss him.

"I love you Ted, i'll see you later," Vic whispered onto his lips before stalking out of her bedroom to distract her maman.

"Love you too," Teddy whispered dejectidly into the now quite room, feeling like Victoire was ashamed to be with him.

"Hey Maman, do you want something to drink?" She asked once she had left her bedroom to find her Maman stood in her living room reading the titles of the books on her bookshelf.

For her seventeenth birthday, Victorie had managed to convince her parent to let her live on her own during the times she wasn't at Hogwarts, stating that she needs to get used to being alone before applying to the healers program she hopes to be apart of once graduating Hogwarts in a few months time.

Neither of her parents had been thrilled at her request, especially her dad but they had eventually given in at her request after months of her begging and reminding the two that her Maman had moved to a whole new country when she was not that older than Victoire was now.

"That would be lovely, honey," Feur smiled at her daughter, glad that they both finally had some time to spend together that wasn't through a fire or at busy family filed dinners at the Burrow.

"I bought this coffee maker that has lots of flavors in from muggle London, it's pretty cool, you wanna come see which one you want," Victoire tried to make her voice not seem desperate.

The witch couldn't help but sigh in relief when her Maman followed her into the kitchen, choosing a coffee flavor knowing from experience to take notice of Victoire's interest in muggle things, a trait she got from her Grandpa Arthur when she was a child.

Vic made sure to make an extra loud bang with the cupboard door when she heard the front door close behind Teddy.

Ten minuets later the two Weasley women were sat on Vic's couch nursing cups of coffee's and catching up on what they'd missed in each others lives since they last saw each other last weekend.

"So, has Teddy left now," Fleur asked innocently causing Victoire to almost choke on her coffee and tense up.

"What?" She laughed nervously.

"I said, has Teddy left now? Did he have somewhere to go? He could had at least said hello first,"

"Maman, Teddy wasn't here... why would he be here, he's probably off on some Auror mission, I don't know,"

"Victoire, I raised you, I can tell when you are lying, always have been able to, how do you think I knew it was you who kept stealing chocolate form the cupbored and not Louis," Fleur admitted.

"Maman-"Vic tied to explain but tears filled her eyes.

"It's okay Victoire you don't need to be scared to tell me something," Fleur placed her coffee on the side table before wrapping her arms around her daughter "Have you got something to tell me?"

"I do," The blonde admitted into her mother's neck, before taking a deep breath " Me and Teddy are dating and i'm in love with him,"

"I know," Fleur also admitted giving out a chuckle when Vic swung round to face her in shock.

She couldn't believe what she's hearing, "You know?" she squeaked in shock.

"It may not be obvious to everyone one else but it was to me, you're my little girl and I could tell by the way you look at her that it would eventually become more than the friendship you two have, the way you talk about her is the way someone talks about the person they love,"

"And... you okay with it?"

"Of course I am silly! Love is love and none can help who they love and Ted is one of the most genuine people I know, it is very easy for me to see the love you two share just by how you look at each other and its a wonderful thing you need to hang on to,"

"He's amazing, I don't know what I'd do without her," Victoire started still hugging her mother, " I know it sounds cheesy and I've rolled my eye's at people saying it before, but it's true,"

"It is and that's why you need to go and talk to him,"

"What? Why?" She asked now confused at where the conversation was going.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you had with him in the bedroom, and it sounded like he felt you were ashamed of being with him,"

Vic was outraged that her Maman could say something like that,her happiness of her mother knowing about her and Teddy fading into frustration, " But that's not true!"

"I know that and you know that but does Teddy? Everyone has insecurities Victoire sometimes all someone needs is some reassurance," Fleur was trying to get her daughter to understand, "Maybe you need to go and talk to him," She finished knowing how she used to feel when Molly didn't like her and only thought she was with Bill for his looks.

Victoire pushed her way into Teddy's apartment once the boy had opened the door, not hesitating to shut the door behind her and slam the Hufflepuff against it in an intense kiss, their tongues fighting as Teddy's hand came to rest on the back of Vic's neck, a grunt slipping from his mouth.

"What was that for," He asked breathlessly once Vic had pulled away.

"I'm not ashamed of you," She spoke staring into his expressive eyes.

"What?" Teddy wondered, slightly confused but also worried at the emotion swirling in the girls eyes.

"My Maman knew, all along, she knew how I felt about you and that we were together, and she heard are conversation this morning and pointed out that maybe you think I'm ashamed of being with you because I didn't what to tell her, but I'm not!" Victoire stated strongly, placing both of her hands on either side of Teddy's face.

"I love you so much Teddy Lupin and I'm definitely not ashamed of you, i just didn't want to have to share with the world what we have I just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while longer,"

"I know that Vic, I don't want to tell everyone yet either I just couldn't understand why you didn't want to tell your mum when you normally tell her everything," He confessed.

Vic swallowed hard, "I got scared, but that was about me and my insecurities and not you, I need you to understand that!"

Teddy brought the smaller girl into a hug, his back still pressed against his front door, "I love you so much Vic, you know that right?"

"I know Ted, I love you too," Victoire murmured, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend once again.

"Wait, you said your mum already knew, Teddy exclaimed once they had pulled away.

All Victoire could do was laugh at her boyfriend's adorably confused expression.


End file.
